thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Relationships
To gain a relationship with an neighbour, is to firstly, make contact with someone. One of your automatic neighbours is Bella Goth. Another way you can add neighbors, is by pressing 'Add Neighbors' to request your friends. Talking to neighbors can gain Backpack Items, and Social Points. Sometimes, it is a requirement to talk to neighbors to complete quests. It has different types of results from doing certian interaction for example: "So and so" is being ____. *Sociable *OK *Boring *Flirty *Alluring *Too Forward *Impolite *Rude *Very Rude Social interactions by nature of Relationship One of the features of The Sims Social is the ability to have a different types of relationships. There are many different relationship levels/titles, but they all fall under three broad categories that define the nature of the relationship: Friendly, Mean, or Romantic. It is useful to have at least one Relationship of each nature, as it can be a requirement for completing Achievements or Quests. Furthermore, since some items are more likely to drop from different types of interactions (e.g. mean interactions are more likely to yield a Fury), a player can maintain relationships easier if they designate different Sims for each nature of Relationship. For example, a player could repeatedly direct their Sim to be Mean to Bella, in hopes of gaining Fury or unlocking more mean interactions, but remain Friendly to their actual Facebook friends' Sims. Friendly Relationship Interactions Friendly social interactions options appear with *Chat *Polite Chit Chat *Small Talk *Find Common Interests *Chew the Fat *Shoot the Breeze *Compliment *Joke Around *Share Your Happiness *Share Your Worries *Console *Empathize *Talk Telepathically (Best Friends) *Pose for Photos *Talk About Weather *Talk About Writing *Talk About Cooking *Talk About Music *Talk About Art *Friendly Hug Romantic Relationship Interactions *Flirt *Flatter *Plan a Date *Give Flowers *Compliment Appearance *Romantic Hug *Amourous Hug *Be Suggestive *Flirty Joke *Steamy Make Out (requires level 3 "Great Kisser") *WooHoo (requires double bed) *Quckie! (in shower) *Shower Together (in shower) *Massage (on sofa or bed) *Cuddle (on sofa) *I Love You *Serenade (guitar) Mean Relationship Interactions *Insult *Imply Mother is a Llama *Nag *Patronise *Point And Laugh At *Petty Jab *Laugh At Hairstyle *Call Bad Friend *Point Out Flaws *Revive Old Argument *Argue *Rearrange Keyboard *Steal Food *Place Fake Spider (on toliet) Social interactions by relationship level Certain actions can be unlocked by relationship levels. In most instances, a higher relationship level emcompasses all of the possible social interactions in the levels below it that are of the same relationship nature (i.e. Close Friend action possibilities includes social interactions from Good Friends, Friends, and Acquaintances, but not from any mean-spirited relationships, like Sort Of Friends) 'Acquaintances ' Since Acquaintance is the relationship level that two Sims start at, it can be seen as a baseline or reference point. Most social interactions that are available at the Acquaintance relationship level are available at all other social relationship levels. *Ask About Day *Find Common Interests *Small Talk *Chat *Polite Chit Chat *Compliment *Flirt **Cheesy Line **Be Suggestive **Confess Attraction **Flirty Joke **Flatter **Swap Numbers *Insult **Apologise **Insult Outfit **Insult Home **Imply Mother is a Llama *Break The Ice (not available at other relationship levels)' 'Friends ' When you visit a Sim Friend's home, you can use more objects in their home and can perform more actions there, such as sleeping in a bed or using the shower. *Gossip *Giggle Together *Chew the Fat *Shoot the Breeze *Watch TV Together *Dance Together *Share Your Happiness *Discuss Work *Joke Around *Tell Story *Play Great Music (on guitar - may require a skill level as well?) *Perform Love Song (on keyboard/piano - may require a skill level as well?) *Paint Portrait 'Good Friends ' *Show Appreciation *Get Your Funk On! (on keyboard/piano) require skill level as well? *Friendly Hug *Share Private Joke 'Close Friends ' *Reveal Secret *Empathize *Share Private Joke *Pose for Photos *Share Your Worries 'Best Friends ' First best friend becomes BFF? BFF has star icon plus the letters "BFF!". *Tell Dirty Joke *Write Appreciation Note (when visiting their home, on their typewriter) *Console *Express Fondness *Reminisce ''' BFFs (Best Friend Forever) *Talk Telepathically *Deep Conversation *Rock Out Together *Show Devotion '''Inspired BFFs 'Dating' *Amourous Hug *Give Flowers *Plan A Date *Charm *Compliment Appearance *Kiss *WooHoo! (in a double bed) *Quickie! (in a shower) 'Going Steady ' *Smooch *Whisper Sweet Nothings *I Love You 'Inseparable ' *Shower Together *Tender Kiss *Romantic Hug 'Totally Inseparable' *Gaze Into Eyes *Talk About Future 'Soul Mates' 'Inspired Soul Mates' 'Ex-Lovers' 'Ex-Friends' 'Awkward Friends' *Sneer *Insult Outfit 'Sort Of Friends' *Awkward Hug *Insult Home *Provoke *Ask For Money Back *Complain About Friends *Grumble 'Friendly Rivals/Friendly Rivals+' 'Frenemies/Frenemies+' 'Just Friends' 'Uncertain/Not Yet Classified Unlocked Relationship Level Actions:' *Get Your Funk On (using keyboard/piano) *Meeting of the Minds - relationship based or skill based? *Discuss Work *Talk About Self *Talk About Weather *Talk About Art *Talk About Music *Talk About Cooking *Talk About Writing *Point Out Flaws *Insult Hairstyle *Let's Introspect! (and other Personality-based interactions) *Nag *Patronise *Place Fake Spider (on toliet) *Friendly Hug Category:Relationship Category:Browse